Music in the Night
by Winter's Blue Rose
Summary: August Johnson and Haley Cranmer have two things in common: They both feel alone, and they both have a secret.  This secret will pull them together in the cheesiest story possible.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

We turned out our lights, just like every other person in our grade might before going to sleep. We start to fade, drifting towards unconsciousness, reverently hoping that tonight would be different. It isn't. Of course it's not going to go away. We have heard it every night, for as long as we can remember. We can still hear it. The music in the night...

Chapter 1: Unique

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, a loud buzzing somewhere near my head. The music stopped. I hit the off button on my alarm as I got out of bed. Last night had been just the same as every night. The music had played. This time it was a soft, sweet lullaby. It changes every night. Sometimes it's a fiery bolero, other nights, a serenade of immense passion. Each night is unique, yet just the same as every other night. I could hear my mother calling that breakfast was ready.

"Haley! Breakfast!" she called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. We have a tendency of yelling to each other in the morning.

My older sister, Katherine (Kat for short) walked out of her room yawning as I started down the stairs to the kitchen. Our little brother Charlie wasn't up yet. He was always up at the last minute, rushing out the door, making us late.

"Did you hear it last night?" Kat whispered to me as we walked towards the kitchen. She's the only person who knows that I can still hear the music. I told my parents once, and they signed me up for mental therapy. I hated it. After a few weeks, I lied and said that I couldn't hear the music anymore. Kat still knows the truth. I tell her everything. Be it who I like, or who I hate, she knows and understands.

"Yes," I replied as soft as her. "It was a lullaby." She always likes to know what the music was.

By then we were in the kitchen. We ate breakfast and got ready for school. Everything was normal, yet I felt that something big was going to happen. I was right. When I got to school, there were people crowded around a table in the cafeteria. There was a new student sitting at the table. He looked like a fish in a tank of sharks. I caught his attention and tried to tell him that I would help him find his way out of the mess he was in. He heard me. Fortunately or unfortunately, I don't know. In response to my offer of help, he said, "I can take care of myself you know!" and stormed out of the group.

The group of people were staring at me. I fled, embarrassed. The rest of the school day was normal, except for the fact that the new kid was in every one of my classes, and of course, the only seats left were next to me. In first period,

Algebra, I tried to apologize for the incident in the cafeteria. He was extremely rude and ignored me. What's his problem? I thought to myself, vehemently. I would find out all too soon what his problem was.

The Home of August Jonson...

Not again! I was just hoping for a night of peace. A night without the infernal music. I hate it! It has ruined my life. This time it was a lullaby, sickeningly sweet and gooey. Something a girl would like. Not me. I am very much a boy. For as long as I can remember I have been alone in this dream. This cursed nightmare of moving, music, siblings with huge egos, fathers who are ignorant of their sons, and high-strung mothers. Today I get to be, yet again, at the center of the ogling eyes of students of yet another school. I wish there were someone to whom I could talk about the blaring music trapped within me. But, alas, I am alone. I will always be alone, doomed to be the strange new kid, an act in the freak show that is the world.

"Augie! You're going to miss the bus!" I hate the nickname my little sister Flora uses for me. My mother uses it too. I wish they would just call me my name. August.

School. Another word for zoo. I am in a circle of students in the cafeteria of South Burlington High School. Another student has come over; I think she wants to help me out of this debacle. I know she doesn't know me, but I still snap when a tell her "I can take care of myself you know!"

Ugh. I had every class with that girl from this morning. She tried to apologize in algebra, but I was really into the equations. I ignored her. I probably shouldn't have, seeing how nice I had been in the cafeteria. She shouldn't be apologizing, I should be apologizing. I was the jerk. She did nothing wrong.

I think she said her name was Haley or something like that. It was actually nice, compared to what other people did to me, staring and whispering. I also think my mom was spreading my nickname around to the teachers in the meetings she had with them. I could have sworn Mr. Evans smirked when he asked me if I liked to be called something other than August. Oh, well. But, I should probably say I'm sorry to that girl, Haley or whatever. She seemed nice. At least she was trying to help me blend in. It's not her fault that every friend I ever had disowned me the moment they heard about my dismal secret. My internal buzzing. My music. Nobody understands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annoyances

Where is it? Where is my algebra homework? I need to be more organized. My first day at this school was yesterday and I already lost my homework. I can see it now "South Burlington Student can't keep track of math assignment." Flora would tease me endlessly. Mom would kill me. Dad wouldn't care. He never cares. Not about me at least. All I am is a son. The important thing is "Daddy's little princess, Flora." She gets everything she wants and what do I get? Ignored. Just like always.

"Augie! What's taking you so long?" Speak of Her Highness...

"Who's Augie?" I yell back down the stairs.

"What do you mean 'who's Augie'? You of course!" She never takes the hint.

"No, I'm August." Will she ever get it right?

"Silly! 'Augie' is your nickname!" Nope.

"I'll be down in a sec, Flora." I wish I had a choice. Then I would never go anywhere that she would be. I got down the stairs and out the door as fast as possible. I wanted to see the leaves. I wanted to be outside. My only joy comes from the outdoors. Painting, sketching, and writing poetry are my favorite hobbies. My favorite subject is Vermont. I have been to every corner of this state, but Her Highness refuses to leave Vermont. Of course she gets her way. Not that I would ever want to leave. It's perfect. Hot summer, cold winter, warm weather in between. Let's see if we can get through the day without exploding about my supposed "nickname"...

The Home of Haley Cranmer...

The same as last night. Different as every night. A bolero, fierce and powerful. I wonder what that new guy will do today? He was really rude yesterday. Is he always like that? I guess I'll have to find out! That should be pretty easy, considering he's in all my classes. Wait. Where's Charlie? He was supposed to be up by now.

"Charlie! We have to ride the bus! We don't have time for you to sleep in! Get UP!" I heard Kat yell upstairs.

"Coming!" was the muffled reply, coming from the general direction of Charlie's room.

"If he's late it's not our fault, is it?" I ask Kat.

"Right... but don't you think we should attempt to get him to school on time?"

"I guess... but if he makes it really hard, we can say we tried and failed." We thought for a moment. Me smiling, Kat thoughtful.

"Here's an idea!" Kat suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"You know how Charlie loathes being left behind for anything?"

"Yes..."

"How about we tell him that if he isn't ready to go by the time we are, we'll leave him home?"

"One problem with that."

"What?"

"He hates school."

"Oh yeah."

We ended up leaving for school late. As is normal when we have to tote Charlie around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

I made a mad dash for class and managed to get there with time to spare. The new guy was there already. As I sat down he said in a very pleasant, almost musical tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It was also rude of me to ignore you in algebra. I have an airhead for a sister. She always gets her way. I was kind of in a bad mood from her in the morning." After a pause he added, "By the way, I'm August. August Jonson."

I sat there staring at him. Eventually I managed to say in an upbeat tone, "Apology accepted, August. I'm Haley. Hayley Cranmer." I hoped that we could be friends. He seemed nice.

He smiled a sad smile. "You may not want to be friends with me. I have a disturbing secret." Before he looked down, I saw that his eyes were lonely, and angry as he said this.

My reply was somber, "It can't be as disturbing as mine."

"I hope you're wrong." August almost said it to himself, he was so quiet.

"I hope I'm not. Then you might not feel so bad about yours." As I spoke he looked up at me and I saw an expression that was so tortured and pleading that it hurt to look, yet I couldn't look away. We sat like that until class started. It seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds. For a moment I saw a flicker of some strange emotion. One I couldn't identify. One thoughtful, passionate and hopeful, all at the same time. Then it disappeared, melting into the remembrance of some painful experience, trapped in a vortex of sadness and despair. I wonder what he saw in my eyes. I was remembering the music. The one thing that sets me apart from everyone else. That makes me a freak. The main attraction in the traveling show called "life."

The Class of August Jonson...

I got to class with a lot of time to spare. I started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing. I just started drawing. I was waiting for the girl. The one who offered to help me yesterday. I spotted her coming in and put my drawing away. A moment later she sat down, flushed. Probably ran to class. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It was also rude of me to ignore you in algebra. I have an airhead for a sister." The girl was looking at me funny, so I put in, "I was kind of keyed up from her in the morning." I paused a moment, then realized that she probably didn't know who I was, so I added, "By the way, I'm August. August Jonson."

She sat there a moment, staring at me with a funny look on her face. Then she realized I was waiting for her to say something and replied, "Apology accepted, August. I'm Haley. Haley Cranmer."

I smiled ruefully and said, "You may not want to be friends with me." She had sounded like she wanted to be friends. "I have a disturbing secret."

Her wistful reply was, "It can't be as disturbing as mine."

I was quiet as I said, "I hope you're wrong."

She was quick to reply, cheerfully, "I hope I'm not. Then you might not feel so bad about yours."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stared at her. Haley. A pretty name for a pretty face. I suddenly was swept back into memories. Memories of the music ruining my life. I saw her remembering something, too, but what I don't know. I guess I never will know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization

I am not alone. I don't know how I know, but I know. I am not the only person who can hear the music. I don't know who the other person is, but I can sense them. They are the light at the end of the tunnel. I am going to find out who this person is if it kills me. I was listening to the music (like I have any other choice) when I was suddenly aware of another person, listening, enjoying my music. I am sure they understand. They have to understand. It would be great if it was Haley, but I'm not sure. I just hope they're not halfway around the world, in Norway, or someplace over there. I don't think my parents would let me go to Norway, as inattentive of me as they are.

"Augie, let's go outside and play!" Her Royal Highness calls.

"Not right now Flora!" I call back.

"Why not? Are you writing another poem? I like your poems! Can I read it?"

"No, I am not writing a poem, I am doing homework." That isn't exactly a lie, just a half-truth. I am supposedly doing my homework. I'm really thinking about who that other person is.

"Can I see your homework?"

"No, why?"

"I just wanna see it."

"Flora, I need to do my homework. Please leave me alone. Maybe I'll join you outside later, if I have time."

"OK! See Ya Augie!"

I was so preoccupied that I forgot to remind her not to call me "Augie".

The Home of Haley Cranmer...

It's him. I know it It's him! It has to be! The other person has to be August! "A disturbing secret..." It has to be the music he was talking about! I felt him when the music was playing last night. The presence was never there before I talked to August yesterday. I am going to ask him Monday. I don't care if he tries to have me put in a home for the mentally ill. I am too sure for that. If it isn't August, I'll go voluntarily to mental therapy until I can't hear the music anymore. I don't care if I loose all my friends. I'll finally have someone who understands. I mean, Kat understands, but not completely. She hasn't ever actually heard the music. She just has a third person view. I know! I'll be subtle. I'll ask August for his email and give him mine, then email him about it. Of course, his sister could find her way onto his account... I don't care. I just want to know. This is going to be a very long weekend.

"Kat, have you seen my baseball?"

"No, Charlie! Ask Haley."

"OK. Haley."

"No I have not seen your baseball. Check the garage."

"Already did."

"Did you look under things?"

"Yes."

"Did you look behind things?"

"No..."

"Go look behind things in the garage, then if it's still not there, check the shed."

"OK."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13: Life Goes On

When I got to school Monday, after what seemed like a weekend that took forever, I found August waiting for me. I sat down next to him and said hi. He replied in the same fashion, short and sweet. Neither of us spoke of last Friday. We went through the day, silent, brooding. We were both thinking about the recent turn of events. At the end of the day, on our way to our buses, August stopped me. He brushed his fingers along my face and walked away. I stood there for a moment, and then ran to my bus.

When I got home I emailed August.

"August,

I always felt so alone, until I met you. Thank you.

Haley"

I went downstairs to do homework. It didn't matter what he wrote. All had been said today. I let out a sigh that got quizzical looks from my family. I barely noticed them. My world was perfect.

The Contemplations of August Jonson...

I was waiting only a short time before Haley showed up at school. We said polite hellos and disappeared into our own thoughts. I was thinking about the kiss. There was a message I wanted to convey to Haley, but I just couldn't think of how to say it...

After contemplating it all day, I finally figured out how to say it as we were leaving for the buses. I stopped Haley and simply brushed my fingers along her cheek and walked away. Let her think about that. I didn't even notice my sister on the bus; I was so engrossed in my thoughts of Haley.

When I got home, I checked my email, finding a message from Haley.

"August,

I always felt so alone, until I met you. Thank you.

Haley"

I just stared at it for a while. When I wrote my reply, I thought about it very carefully. I ended up with this:

"Haley,

Your welcome. You should know that I felt the same. I guess no one is ever truly alone...

August"

I left it at that simple message. I will always think of it as being true. No one is ever truly alone; there is always someone who cares...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Talk

Finally! I thought the bus would never get to school! It seemed like we hit every red light, and were moving ten miles below the speed limit. I have decided to tell Haley of my secret. I'm not going to tell her until later in our friendship, maybe in a year or so, as a test of our friendship. I still want to know who that other person was. Haley's coming over. "Hey, Haley."

"Hi, August. Do you have an email address?" Huh?

"Yeah, why?" I answered, curious.

"I just want us to be able to talk to each other when one of us is not in school." She was up to something, I'm sure.

"OK, It's . My sister thought of it. What's yours?" She finished writing down my email address, and then replied.

"" Hay Bale?

"Why 'haybale'?"

"That's what the original root word for 'Haley' means."

"Cool."

"Here comes Mr. Warner." Mr. Warner is our algebra teacher.

"Let's talk more at lunch, Haley."

"Okay."

The Home of Haley Cranmer...

"Charlie! We need to leave NOW! Not twenty minutes from now!" Charlie was being really slow. Again.

"I know, Haley!"

"Doesn't seem like it!" Finally! We could leave! Great. Let's go hit every red light. Ah, school. I could go talk to August. There he was! I had a sudden thrill. I didn't know what it was, but I liked the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling it gave me.

I heard him call, "Hey, Haley!"

"Hi, August! Do you have an email address?"

"Yeah, why?" He sounded puzzled. Uh, oh. I wasn't planning on explaining why.

Ummm... Perfect! "I just want us to be able to talk to each other when one of us is not in school." Could he see that I was only telling half the truth?

"OK, it's . My sister thought of it. What's yours?"

I wrote it down as he said it then said my own email, "." He was clearly curious.

"Why 'haybale'?"

"That's what the original root word for 'Haley' means."

He sounded sincere as he said, "Cool."

I was suddenly aware of the time and looked past August to see Mr. Warner, our algebra teacher, entering the room. "Here comes Mr. Warner."

"Let's talk more at lunch, Haley."

"OK."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Communications

As soon as I got home I went to go email August, but he beat me to it. In my inbox there was an email from him. This is how it read:

"Haley,

It's August. I hope we can be good friends. I've never actually had many friends due to certain personality traits. I like you, though. Do you want to hang out after school Friday?

August"

My heart wrenched when I read that he hadn't had many friends. I replied with this:

"August,

I would love to hang out Friday. Why don't you see if you can get a pass to ride my bus home with me? If you don't mind sitting near my sister, Kat. That way we have all afternoon to talk and have fun.

Haley"

The Home of August Jonson...

I rushed home from school, eager to email Haley, but not sure why. I pushed that out of my mind as I sat down at my computer. I thought for a moment about what to say. I though about lying, saying that I had many friends across the state that I could turn to. I leaned away from this option, though. It didn't seem right to be lying to Haley, even though I didn't know her that well. I settled for this as my message:

"Haley,

It's August. I hope we can be good friends. I've never actually had many friends, due to certain personality traits. I like you, though. Do you want to hang out after school Friday?

August"

I await her response. I wonder what she'll say? Maybe she doesn't like me. Oh, well. I guess I'll find out eventually. All I can do now is wait...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Teasing

The week has been uneventful. I am grateful to say that it is Friday afternoon, and that I have a pass to ride Haley's bus home. We've been planning all morning. As soon as we get to her house, we're going to dump our bags and go outside. Haley says that there is this really big willow tree in her back yard, where we can look out, but nobody can look in. We can also hear the outside world, but they can't hear us. We're going to just talk. Figure out whether we can be friends.

"August! Come on! We're going to miss the bus!"

Oops. Daydreaming again. "Coming, Haley!"

"Haley, who's the boy? Is he your new boyfriend?" That must be the infamous "Charlie." Haley's told me a lot about him.

"No, he's not my 'boyfriend.' Just a friend. This is August."

"The kid you've been talking about non-stop since you met him?" I saw Haley blush at that.

I cut in, "Charlie, I've heard a lot about you... and none of it good. I was hoping it wasn't true. I now see that, unfortunately, it is."

A girl was sitting next to Charlie. She had dark brown hair and laughing eyes a complementary brown to match. This must be Kat, I thought. She spoke in a quiet, shy tone, "I'm sorry about our little brother's behavior. He's not learned his manners, for all the time Haley, Mother and I have been teaching him." She smiled as she said this, again, shy. "By the way, I'm Kat. Haley's probably mentioned me sometimes."

"Yes, she has. I'm happy to say that these are good things, unlike with Charlie." I smiled back. I think I'm going to get along fine with Kat. She seems nice. Charlie on the other hand...

The View of Haley Cranmer...

What a slow week! I thought Friday would never come! Now I just need to catch the bus with August... wait. Where is August?

"August! Come on! We're going to miss the bus!"

"Coming, Haley!"

Finally! On the bus it's like a madhouse. We make it back to the seat Kat saved for us at the back. She's sitting next to Charlie. Great. I forgot about the threat of Charlie. Here comes the teasing.

"Hey, Haley, who's the boy? Is he your new boyfriend?" Right on cue.

"No, he's not my 'boyfriend.' Just a friend. This is August."

"The kid you've been talking about non-stop since you met him?" I could feel the blush raging on my cheeks. I wasn't sure I could say anything very nice to Charlie at that moment, so I was grateful when August spoke up.

"Charlie, I've heard a lot about you... and none of it good. I was hoping it wasn't true. I now see that, unfortunately, it is."

Kat joined in the fun with, "I'm sorry about our little brother's behavior. He's not learned his manners, for all Haley, Mother and I have been teaching him." I saw her smile, "By the way, I'm Kat. Haley's probably mentioned me sometimes."

Kat is the perfect sibling. One, she gets me. Two, she knows exactly what to say, and when to say it. Three, she doesn't tease me about boys.

I heard August speak, "Yes, she has. I'm happy to say that these are good things, unlike with Charlie." I was happy that they liked each other. That was one load off my mind. And now, to face my mother...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Curiosity

We finally made it to my house. My mother was in the kitchen when we got home. She welcomed us home and I introduced her to August. She suggested that I give him a tour of the house. I agreed and we got started.

"This is the Kitchen, obviously" It was a joke.

"Really? I never would have guessed." was August's teasingly sarcastic reply. We moved into the next room.

"This is the Living room. The stairs to the basement are through that door." I pointed to the narrow wooden door, in the hall just beyond the living room that led upstairs to the bedrooms. I pointed out the other entrance to the Kitchen, and the bathroom, which was across from the basement and to the side of it a little bit. We headed upstairs and I showed him Charlie's room, Mom and Dad's room, and Kat's room. We got to my room after passing the second bathroom. August seemed to be enjoying the tour.

As we entered, August said, "Whoa..." I get that reaction a lot. My room is impeccably neat, with a tall, slanted roof, a huge window on the east side of the room looking out over the countryside behind my house, and a deep, wide window seat under the window. The kind with a flip-up seat so you can store stuff in it. My bed is along the north wall. It's a honey colored wooden bed frame with a mattress. My bedspread is an ocean green. The kind of silky green you see if you look off a boat into Lake Champlain just right, and a deep ocean blue that complements it perfectly. They match the upholstering on my window seat and the cushions on it. My walls are a very pale shade of the blue. There is a computer on a desk of the same wood as my bed in an alcove near the door. The wood flooring matches my bed frame, window seat, and my trim and door. It makes you feel like you live in Lake Champlain.

"This is my room. I designed it myself." I said, proudly.

August just stood there, stunned. I decided then that it was time to go outside. I dragged him downstairs and out the door, while he followed blindly, still struck by my room. When we got to the willow, he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Do you have a pencil and a piece of paper?" I got him what he requested and watched as he started to write. I couldn't quite read what he was writing, but eventually he showed me. It was a poem. I read it and went into a state similar to his, I think...

Through the Eyes of August Jonson...

When we got to Haley's house, her mother greeted us at the door. She was much nicer than my mother. She had that air of someone who gives you homemade soup when you're sick, and hot cocoa with marshmallows in the winter. I liked her immediately. She hinted to Haley that I might like a tour of the house, which I did. Haley started it off.

"This is the Kitchen, obviously." I could hear the joke in her voice.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said with a hint of sarcasm. She led me into the next room.

"This is the Living room. The stairs to the basement are through that door," she said, pointing to a doorway in a hall just off the Living room. She pointed out the other entrance to the kitchen as we passed it, heading towards a set of stairs going up. There was also a bathroom that we passed. She showed be her brother's room, her sister's room, and her parents' room as we went down the hall at the top of the stairs. Towards the end of the hall she indicated another bathroom. Then we got to her room.

"Whoa..." and that was all I could say. I lost focus of the world around me. Somewhere in the distance I thought I heard Haley say that this was her room, and that she was the designer. I just stood there numbly, gazing at the perfect balance of colors, feeling like I had stepped into the lake, only, with a view of Haley's backyard. The blues and the greens were complementary to each other in such a way that I was immediately calm and serene. I don't remember how we got there, but somehow we were in her yard, under the willow tree she had mentioned earlier. I asked her for a pencil and a sheet of paper, and she got me a notebook and pencil from the house. I still had the image of her room in my head. I knew that I could never describe it perfectly, but I did my best. I wrote a poem about her room. This is how it read:

"Green and blue.

Swirling around me.

Stunning me with its warmth.

With its coolness.

Never-ending waves

Calming and timeless.

Full of life.

Perfection in every way.

An ocean?

No.

A lake?

No.

Something made to be as wonderful as those things.

Something simple and everyday.

Made into something that stops you dead.

Like the lake.

Like the ocean.

But neither one.

Not even water at all.

An art in the home of a friend.

A bedroom.

With the power to move with the tide.

Moving you with it.

Swirling around the shore.

Blue and green."

I saw Haley read it over my shoulder. She didn't look away for a few minutes. I removed the poem from her sight and she still sat there, probably the way I did when I saw her room, with a vacant expression on her face. Eventually she snapped out of it, her eyes brightening. Then we started to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Questions

Haley started the conversation. "Where are you from? When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite type of music?"

She would have kept going, not waiting for my answers, had I not interrupted her. "Slow down! Why don't we write questions for each other to answer and then answer the questions. You can ask anything you like, and the other person has to answer, and no lying."

She thought for a moment, and then said, "That's perfect! We can each take a page out of this notebook." She ripped out a couple of pages from the notebook, leaving my poem in it. Then she ran into the house and got another pencil. At least, that's where I think she went. I couldn't see past the willow branches.

After handing my a sheet of paper, I still had a pencil, she started writing.

I started writing too, but not as rapidly as her. I ended up with these questions:

"What is your favorite food?

What is your favorite color?

What is your favorite flower?

What is your favorite gemstone?

Where were you born?

When is your birthday?

Where is one place you would like to go before you die?

What is your favorite type of music? Favorite song?

What is your favorite book or series?

What is your favorite time of year?"

I could see that her list was much longer.

The Thoughts of Haley Cranmer...

After recovering from my lapse of atention, I started to fire off questions, "Where are you from? When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite type of music?"

August cut me off, saying, "Slow down! Why don't we write questions for each other to answer and then answer the questions. You can ask anything you like, and the other person has to answer, and no lying."

I considered it for a moment, and then realizing that I liked his idea, I said, "That's perfect! We can each take a page out of this notebook." I ripped two pages out of the spiral bound notebook I had brout out earlier for August, Carfully going around his brilliant poem. I ran into the house, yanked open the kitchen junk drawer and rifled through it, looking for a pencil. When I finally found one (it seemed to take hours to find one, when in reallity it only took a second or two) I sprinted back to the willow tree, shoved a piece of paper at August, and stared writing.

"What is your favorite color?

What is your favorite food?

Where were you born?

What is your least favorite food?

What is your 'disturbing secret?'

What is your favorite type of music?

What is your favorite type of poetry?

When is your birthday?

What is one thing you want to do before you die?

When is your favorite time of year?

Who is your favorite author?

What is your favorite gem?

What was the name of an earlier friend?

Have you dated anyone? If yes, who?

Do you like to play cards? If yes, what is your favorite card game?

What is your favorite plant?

What is your favorite memory?

What is your favorite hobby?"

After that I couldn't think of anthing else to ask...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Answers

August handed me his sheet of paper. I read through the questions and started to answer them. He didn't have any hard questions, or very many questions at that. These are my answers:

What is your favorite food?

Chocolate.

What is your favorite color?

Green.

What is your favorite flower?

Rose.

What is your favorite gemstone?

Aquamarine.

Where were you born?

Fletcher Allen Hospital, South Burlington, Vermont.

When is your birthday?

March 19.

Where is one place you would like to go before you die?

Ireland.

What is your favorite type of music? Favorite song?

Show tunes, Epiphany from Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, by Stephen Sondheim.

What is your favorite book or series?

Inkheart and Inkspell, soon Inkdeath.

What is your favorite time of year?

Spring.

I wonder what August's answers will be?

The Answers of August Jonson...

I read the questions that Haley had written. They all seemed harmless enough. Except for the one about my Music. I started to answer the questions.

What is your favorite color?

Blue.

What is your favorite food?

Peanut butter.

Where were you born?

Don't know.

What is your least favorite food?

Watermelon.

What is your 'disturbing secret?'

I hear Music every time I go to sleep. (I was reluctant to put that down, but we said no lying. I was sure she would call me insane and send me to the loony bin.)

What is your favorite type of music?

Broadway tunes.

What is your favorite type of poetry?

Free form.

When is your birthday?

December 30.

What is one thing you want to do before you die?

Kiss a girl who isn't related to me.

When is your favorite time of year?

Autumn.

Who is your favorite author?

Karen Funke

What is your favorite gem?

Tiger's eye.

What was the name of an earlier friend?

James Stuart.

Have you dated anyone? If yes, who?

No.

Do you like to play cards? If yes, what is your favorite card game?

Yes, Bridge.

What is your favorite plant?

Briars (wild roses).

What is your favorite memory?

Monday morning, when my sister stood up for me.

What is your favorite hobby?

Writing and drawing.

I couldn't wait to read Haley's answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reactions

As I handed Haley back the sheet with my answers on it, I had the strange sensation that I was being watched. I motioned Haley to be quiet, then left the cover of the willow tree. I circled around the side and found Charlie, peeking through the branches. I snuck up behind him and said, "Hello, Charlie. Fancy seeing you here."

Charlie jumped, spun around and sputtered, "I was just... I mean... I think I left my baseball... eep!" and then ran off towards the house. I knew he wouldn't come back. Didn't he know it was impolite to eavesdrop? Oh, yeah. He never learned his manners. I went back around and passed through the willow branches again.

"What was that all about? Did I hear Charlie?"

"Yeah, he was peeking in on us. He's gone now."

"Let's get to reading. Here are my answers." She handed me the paper with her answers on it. I was really nervous thinking about what she would say about my secret. That which has kept me from friendships across the state. The thing I hate about myself most. Her answers were what I thought they would be. After seeing her room, her favorite things had to have something to do with water. I reread her answers. Nothing surprising. She was probably just another girl, giggly and vain. I started to daydream, thinking about what life would be like without the putrid Music that was driving me insane. It seemed nice...

I was jerked out of my daydream, back into the harsh world of reality by Haley. Apparently she had liked one of my answers. A lot. Maybe too much. She had knocked me over and was kissing me quite passionately. She was so into it, I don't think she realized that I was kissing her back. Suddenly she exclaimed, "You hear it, too! I knew it was you! You hear the Music! I thought I was alone, with no-one who was in that dream with me."

That startled me. "What do you mean 'dream?' I always thought of it as a nightmare." Not in my wildest dreams did I imagine that the other person who heard this mark of insanity was Haley. The knowledge made me giddy with relief at knowing who. My world brightened by a substantial amount because it was Haley.

Then, realizing what she had just done, she flushed a bright red, climbed off me, and mumbled, "Oops! I'm sorry August! I shouldn't have... I mean... It wasn't prudent of me to..."

"It's okay. I didn't mind." I didn't mind it at all.

We just sat, staring at each other, under the willow tree. It would always be a special place for us, I knew it. Eventually I had to go home. I got into my mother's car with reluctance. I didn't want to leave Haley, but I had to. I said goodbye, and that I would see her Monday, in school.

Tonight, I didn't dread sleeping. Tonight I couldn't wait. I would be with Haley again.

Through the Eyes of Haley Cranmer...

I couldn't wait to read August's answers. I thought I knew some of them though. He handed me the sheet of paper with his answers on it, making me dizzy with anticipation. As he was handing it to me, he got a funny look on his face. He signaled for me to be quiet, then left the cover of the willow tree. A moment later I heard a soft murmuring behind me, through the branches of the willow. I was just about to go see what was happening when August returned. I looked at him questioningly and asked, "What was that all about? Did I hear Charlie?"

"Yeah, he was peaking in on us. He's gone now."

"Let's get to reading. Here are my answers." I handed him my answers.

I wondered what he had done to get Charlie to leave. Pushing that to the back of my mind I read his answers. I skipped the one about his secret, saving it for last. When I finally did read it, I almost passed out. Then, before I realized what I was doing, I had closed the space between August and I, delirious with relief and excitement. Once that was done, I tried to pin him to the trunk of the willow, missing, causing him to fall over backwards, and was kissing him. After a moment I couldn't hold words in any longer.

"You hear it, too! I knew it was you! You hear the Music! I thought I was alone, with no-one who was in this dream with me." I said it so loud, I was sure that my mother could hear it all the way in the house.

"What do you mean 'dream?' I always thought of it as a nightmare." was his calm reply. His tone didn't match his face though.

Finally realizing that I had just kissed August, and that I was still on top of him, I scrambled off and stuttered, "Oops! I'm sorry August! I shouldn't have... I mean... It wasn't prudent of me to..."

August's eyes seemed to have a look of joy in them as he replied, "It's okay. I didn't mind." Then his expression was one of forgivness.

After that we just sat under the willow tree, watching each other. I was repenting for my slip-up. We were both sad when August had to leave. He looked out the window at me until he turned the corner. I missed him already. I couldn't wait for school.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Life Goes On

When I got to school Monday, after what seemed like a weekend that took forever, I found August waiting for me. I sat down next to him and said hi. He replied in the same fashion, short and sweet. Neither of us spoke of last Friday. We went through the day, silent, brooding. We were both thinking about the recent turn of events. At the end of the day, on our way to our buses, August stopped me. He brushed his fingers along my face and walked away. I stood there for a moment, and then ran to my bus.

When I got home I emailed August.

"August,

I always felt so alone, until I met you. Thank you.

Haley"

I went downstairs to do homework. It didn't matter what he wrote. All had been said today. I let out a sigh that got quizzical looks from my family. I barely noticed them. My world was perfect.

The Contemplations of August Jonson...

I was waiting only a short time before Haley showed up at school. We said polite hellos and disappeared into our own thoughts. I was thinking about the kiss. There was a message I wanted to convey to Haley, but I just couldn't think of how to say it...

After contemplating it all day, I finally figured out how to say it as we were leaving for the buses. I stopped Haley and simply brushed my fingers along her cheek and walked away. Let her think about that. I didn't even notice my sister on the bus; I was so engrossed in my thoughts of Haley.

When I got home, I checked my email, finding a message from Haley.

"August,

I always felt so alone, until I met you. Thank you.

Haley"

I just stared at it for a while. When I wrote my reply, I thought about it very carefully. I ended up with this:

"Haley,

Your welcome. You should know that I felt the same. I guess no one is ever truly alone...

August"

I left it at that simple message. I will always think of it as being true. No one is ever truly alone; there is always someone who cares...


End file.
